Ecto knights
Warrior of the Ghost Busting Zodiac tumblr_lx20s51m9k1r22a2io1_r1_500.gif Benjamin-Nox-Danny-Phantom-Cosplay-Show-Us-Your-Moves.jpg ax_2012_dani_phantom_by_captainbitchninja-d55w3w1.jpg Personal history 1 Weapon selection Ghost Emulations 1. Ember Mclain, sound Ember's Ponytail: She uses her hair as a fire attack tumblr_static_cz0fdnd61fk0gss40gsgoks0g.png ember_mclain__pop_princess_by_momokurumi-d5y3ny2.jpg S01e11_Ember_playing_guitar.gif Electric guitar: Ember's guitar has a flame-shaped top, a long neck, and a flame-shaped body. On the body are two decorative fireballs and several knobs which can be set to various settings to use the guitar's different powers. *'Icons and Powers': Ember's guitar has different icons in each close-up, with each one representing the special abilities she can use. The icons and their effects are: **'A music note': Presumably for normal music playing. **'A spiral': For a hypnotizing spell. **'A flame': For a flame attack. **'A heart symbol': Used for a love spell. **'A skull': For a skull beam. **'A punch': For a fist-shaped energy beam. **'A wave': A generic energy beam or a sonic wave. **She can also trap people in an ecto-bubble that no human can pass through. Her guitar can also be used as: *A "sword" in close combat. *A flying board. 2. Clockwork, Time/Chronokinesis Cloclwork_baby.jpg Clockwork.jpg Cloclwork_old.jpg ee5712d5859a07252c2f37dc7b9f866c.jpg Chronokinesis: As the ghost of time, Clockwork can manipulate time itself. He can make time speed up, slow down, stop, or reverse. He can apply this effect to all of time and space at once or to a localized area. Omniscience: Clockwork knows everything that has ever happened and everything that could happen in any possible future. Teleportation: Clockwork can teleport to anywhere in time and/or space at will. This manifests as a clock hand appearing and sweeping in a circular motion, creating a portal which envelops him and then disappears. Summoning: Clockwork can summon soldiers from past and future time periods to aid him. These minions appear similar to Clockwork himself but are dressed in the human clothing of the time periods they are from. It was not made clear whether these were alternate versions of Clockwork from past and future eras, duplicates of Clockwork from the present, or simply minions that Clockwork summoned. Staff: Clockwork uses his staff as a focus for his time powers. This staff has controls on it that allow Clockwork to control time. Time Medallions: Anyone who wears Clockwork's time medallions is unaffected by changes in time. Clockwork gives these to the ghosts he sends through time so that they stay in their destination time period rather than immediately being sent back to their own time period. 3.Fright Knight: Fear manipulation S01e13_Fright_Knight_full_view.png S01e13_FK's_steed.png 1061d181a05faed97e90b31b5b3f8fad--danny-phantom-danny-odonoghue.jpg 6d0edc249462b41491fea5083a75fb26--danny-phantom-fright-night.jpg Flaming Crystal Meteor: Able to summon and throw purple flaming crystal meteors with incredible destructive power. Soul Shredder: In addition to his powers, he also gets others from his sword, which is the container of most of his powers. These are currently the known powers from the sword: Ghost rays: Green in color. Creation of EctoStorms: When his sword is stuck in the ground it can create a massive ecto-storm that is capable of transforming people and inanimate objects into monsters Deflection of Ectoblasts Ghost Dome Generation: It was used to mark land for the Ghost King. In this event it is placed in the ground and summons a force field surrounding whatever land Fright Knight claims for his master. Neither humans or Ghosts or anything for that matter can penetrate it, with the exception of Fright Knight who can teleport out. The sword also works as a signal of surrender, so when anyone takes out the sword, Pariah Dark and the Fright Knight appear to claim their price. Send Any Being To A Dimension Of Their Worst Fears: Via slicing and dicing them. Telekinesis: In "Reign Storm," the sword returned to its owner from a long distance. Pyrokinesis: The Soul Shredder can burst into flames. 4. Johnny 13 shadow/bad luck Bike and Shadow tumblr_inline_mwc5r6HaxG1rp88rx.jpg johnny_13_genderbent_by_a_virginia_d-d4segti.jpg Shadow's powers all center around bad luck. When he passes through an object, it breaks, falls apart, or otherwise malfunctions. johnny1.jpg Shadow_4.JPG 5. Nicolai Technus, Technopathy Technus.jpg Technus___Lineart___Colored_by_ToniPendragon.jpg Technopathy: Technus' main power is his ability to telepathically command and control machinery and computers. With this, he can animate electronic devices, convert harmless machines into weapons, or combine them into a larger form, usually a battlesuit. Overshadowing: Technus has the unique ability to overshadow machines. Machine Summoning/Apporting: He has also demonstrated being able to conjure machines out of thin air. Machine Overshadowing: Technus is also able to possess machinery, traveling through wiring and other channels between devices, as well as becoming part of a computer program like he did when he became part of a video game in "Teacher of the Year." He is also shown able to possess machines and give them great powers, as well as his own standard ghost powers. Upgrading Power: In "Identity Crisis," Danny inadvertently deletes the game where Technus is imprisoned in, freeing him into the computer's hard drive. Once he was in there, he started upgrading himself with the data he found to become "Technus 2.0," getting not only a new look but also greater powers. Upgrading: As he was able to upgrade his own body, Technus had demonstrated the ability to upgrade any form of technology as he did with Valerie's suit in order to keep Danny distracted. Lightning Rod Summoning: As seen in "Attack of the Killer Garage Sale" Technus is able to summon a lightning rod that is able generate electricity. Also, as seen in "Secret Weapons" it is seen being capable of projecting beams of electricity and can act as a power source of unlimited energy. Electric Ghost Shield: He can create green ghost shields that resemble circuit boards, he can also use his shields to entrap things, and electrocute them. Electrokinesis: In his upgraded form, Technus has demonstrated the ability to control electricity, absorbing it and wielding it at will. He also becomes stronger and faster, and his ghost rays change in color from green to blue. This power is seen in "Identity Crisis," "The Fright Before Christmas," and "Flirting With Disaster." Ghost Stinger: He uses his electric powers to electrocute Danny until he returns to human form. Hardware Fusion: In "Flirting With Disaster," it is also revealed that he is capable of altering his physical composition into electrical wires and cords, as well as crack computer codes and transform himself into data. 6. Youngblood, Pyrokinesis Hook and bone pet Spectral Body Manipulation: He can change his body to have or lose hands and legs and replace them with hooks and wood legs, also turn his hand into a rope, depending on his topic. Ghost Ray: He can shoot red ghost rays from his eyes. Slingshot Ghost Ray: When he has his hook, he can turn it into a slingshot that he uses to shoot red ecto-energy balls with a skull on it. Pyrokinesis: He can create and control blue flames, which are far more hot and intense than ordinary orange fire. The blue flames are of such color due to either the intense temperature or it possesses ghostly properties. 7. Princess Dorathea, Dragon Physiology/Transformation Dragon Physiology/Tr ansformation: Her amulet allows her to turn into a dragon having these powers: Flight: Either because she is a dragon or a ghost (maybe even both), she is able to fly at great speeds. Fire-breathing: Due to her dragon nature, she is able to breathe ghostly green fire from her mouth. Supernatural Strength: Possibly due to her size and dragon nature she is equally as strong as her brother Aragon in his dragon form, who is almost as strong as, if not stronger than, Danny. The first example of strength shown by someone with her powers was when Sam lifts the grades of the school's stadium with incredible ease. Teh_Dragon_Ghost_by_DragonPhantom15.png Dorathea.jpg Supernatural Endurance: She was able to survive several attacks from Danny and her brother without any further damage. Claws: Her hands become sharp claws. Cold Breath: To blow out fires, she can use her breath. 8. Frostbite, Cryokinesis Cryokinesis: Frostbite is extremely proficient in this power and is seen freezing people solid. He can also fire freeze blasts from his eyes and hands and shot ice spikes from his hands. His ice powers even allows him to freeze Danny's ghost rays. Ice Constructs: His mastery on his ice powers allows him to create ice objects, such like snow balls, ice diamonds, statues and ice swords. He can also manipulate his icy constructs to turn them into something else 9. Wulf, destruction and creation Retractable claws Wulf_Danny_Phantom.jpg Wulf_Peeking_Through_Portal.jpg Claws: Wulf has razor-sharp retractable claws that can break even ghost shields. Ghost Portal Creation: Wulf's claws can tear open portals between the Ghost Zone and Earth. Exorcism: Wulf's claws can pull an overshadowing ghost out of a possessed human's body. Fortunately for the human, his claws leave no visible damage Enhanced Senses: Wulf's animalistic sense of smell and hearing are as keen as a wolf's, enabling him to track his prey or his lost companions. 10. Undergrowth, Chlorokinesis Chlorokinesis: As the ghost of plants, Undergrowth can completely control all types of botanical life. He can also manipulate them and speed up their aging process, causing, for example, acorns to become fully grown trees in seconds, and a city to transform into a jungle in a few hours. These plants are shown to be directly linked to him, as when he was defeated, they die. His control is presumably on a global level. Plant Creation: Undergrowth is able to create and manipulate all types of different plants, to the point where he can create new types of plants, never seen before, like giant venus flytraps and giant cactus men. Sentience Infusion: Able to make plants able to sense, see and move on their own, although he can still control them, if the need arises. Mind Control: Undergrowth can use mind vines to take control of humans, and also brainwash humans to join him, while retaining their personality, only becoming his minion. It may derived from his overshadowing. Size Enhancement: He has shown that he is able to grow to enormous sizes in seconds. (Probably because he is a plant himself) Intangibility: Standard ghost power. Regeneration: He is one of a small number of ghosts that can easily regenerate lost body parts and reform after being blown or shattered into pieces. Elongation: Undergrowth can stretch, bend, and twist as necessary. Supernatural Strength: Undergrowth is capable of ripping solid concrete like paper, crushing trucks like tinfoil and bring down entire buildings with nothing but his might. Spectral Body Manipulation: Undergrowth is able to manipulate the vines wrapped around his body, and use them as extra limbs. His vines are strong enough to easily crash trucks and cars and hold ghosts, as Danny's strength couldn't even tensed them. His vines can also control ghost energy, as Danny couldn't use his energy blasts or intangibility. Spike Generation: Besides of having them on the vines that surround his body, he can throw them as projectiles, and they are strong enough to pierce concrete and brick walls. Spore Generation: He is able to produce spores that put others to sleep. Root Form: He is able to sink into the Earth then regrow in a different place, thus giving him a sort of teleportation. Duplication: He could cause multiple versions of himself to grow, providing him with duplicates, only they all shared one mind. Power Sharing: He can infuse other creatures, be it humans or ghosts, with some of his powers. 11. Vortex, Atmokinesis Atmokinesis: Vortex has the power to create and control any type of weather, be it maelstroms, droughts, rainstorms, etc. He can also control the weather on a global level. Aerokinesis: Vortex can create powerful gusts of wind and destructive tornadoes, and use the wind to suspend his enemies in midair. Super Breath: Vortex can blow anything away with the force of a hurricane. Sonic Shriek: A sonic blast that resembles Danny's Ghostly Wail in appearance and power. Cryokinesis: Similar to Danny's and Frostbite's, but on a much greater scale. He can completely encase entire buildings in snow and ice just by passing over them. Electrokinesis: Vortex can summon and project very powerful blue bolts of electricity from his fingertips, hands, or eyes. Ghost Ray: Vortex fires off powerful blue rays of electric ectoplasmic energy. In "Phantom Planet," Vortex summoned a powerful lightning bolt directly from the sky. Ghost Stinger: Vortex can use his electrical powers to deliver a painful shock to his enemies. Thermokinesis: Vortex can heat objects until they combust or melt, cool objects until they freeze or shatter, and alter the temperature of any given environment. Heat Vision: Vortex can shoot beams of heat from his eyes that can easily melt ice. Intangibility: Basic ghost power. Spectral Body Manipulation: Vortex can manipulate the shape of his body at will, and turn his body into clouds or vapor. Duplication Supernatural Durability: Vortex can easily withstand all but the most powerful attacks. He was able to stop Danny's ghost rays with his bare hands without showing any discomfort at all. Even Vlad's powers were nothing but annoyance to him, overpowering Vlad with a simple bolt. 12. Nocturne, dream/sleep manipulation indexn.jpg 930b393710be336b875560ae10551915.jpg 13.Danny Phantom When this is accessed the body is coiled up in energy completely covering the flesh as muscle mass is added. Growing in height making about 8'10 standing clad in armor suited for a inspiring hero. Like the other Zodiac warriors the chosen only occupies a small portion of this form the rest filled with streams of flame filling around them. As the chosen warrior's fail safe is the true form of the young female half-ghoast whose wrath can not be over looked. Unless the host is able to conquer this host will be struck down by the The Ghost with the most of the Ghost Zodiac to be taken out of the picture tumblr_lx20s51m9k1r22a2io2_r1_250.gif tumblr_lx20s51m9k1r22a2io4_r1_250.gif tumblr_lx20s51m9k1r22a2io6_r1_250.gif Nephilim Power Other worldly voice and Ghostly Wail: A voice that can allow the host to communicate with the dead as passive ability while the wail can distrupt all forms of energy that includes energy that bondss objects. Ghostly-wail.gif Danny_phantom_ghostly_wail.gif tumblr_lfmgj6B2Cs1qeh39oo1_500.gif Ghost/spirit Slaying Spirit busting/slaying equipment Maka Albarn, Soul Evan/Soul Eater :1 The Demon/Death Scythe Tumblr mqcnasWLCN1snpp4oo1 400.jpg Tumblr ngpbdw06Dh1rzkxhio10 400.gif Tumblr ngpbdw06Dh1rzkxhio7 400.gif Tumblr ngqxo6ItTM1rm75fro1 500.gif Tumblr ngqxo6ItTM1rm75fro2 500.gif Tumblr ngqxo6ItTM1rm75fro3 500.gif Tumblr n5w8xqW1Hq1sb30y2o3 500.gif Tumblr n5w8xqW1Hq1sb30y2o4 500.gif Tumblr nir4qiTvwo1rm75fro1 500.gif Uryu Ishida :2 Heilig Bogen Heilig Bogen.jpg Ishida_uryu_vector_by_dyanaangelpie-d4hbz0t.png -Uryu-uryu-ishida-34788388-1024-1262.png Tao Ren :3 Bason possessing Bao-Lei Sword and the spirit of thunder Bason0.jpg Bason_2.jpg Golden_Oversoul.jpg Big_O.S._Bason_2.JPEG Super_Bushin.jpg Bushin_Fish_Fin_1.jpg Spirit_of_Thunder.jpg BelleStarmon:4 A Demon Man Digimon based off the American outlaw, Belle Starr. Wielding splendidly its two pistols, "Rizoma de Loto" which are the younger sisters of Beelzemon's "Berenjena". It will mutually act informal around people without hesitation, with a lot of its congenial friends being Digimon who use guns. It only shares a rivalry with the one and only Beelzemon, yet those who know the strength of its abilities still keep their distance from it carefully. It wears a jet-black leather suit, and depending on how it treats its scarf, be it for offensive or defensive purposes, it gives off the eerie illusion that it has become a pair of wings. Bellestarrmon ex collectors by diihfenty-d7sjj7x.jpg Bellestarrmon collectors by diihfenty-d7ndmh2.jpg BelleStarrmon crusader.jpg Weapons obtained: Rizoma de Loto (twin revolvers) Attacks: *'Fly Bullet': Fires a "Fly Bullet" from the Rizoma de Loto that homes in on the enemy's vitals. *'Double Claw': Stabs and tears through enemies with the knives stocked on the Rizoma de Loto. *'Hurricane Screw Shot': Wildly fires the guns hidden in the heels of its boots with a keen Senpukyaku. Allen walker:5 Allen portray himself as a kind, generous, and very polite young man. Now because of his cursed Pentacle Eye, which allows him to see the human souls bound to Akuma, Allen considers Akuma to be just as important to him as humans, swearing his left arm to saving Akuma and his right to saving humans in his attempt to be, as he once put it, "a deoyer who can save" Weapon form: Exorcist blade and cursed eye Allen_Walker_-_Cross.jpg|Cross Claw Allen_Walker_-_Cross_Paling.jpg|Cross Paling AllenWalkerCrownedClown.jpg|Crowned Clown 609px-Allen_Walker_-_Sword_of_Exorcism.jpg|Sword of Exorcism Allen's_level_three_cursed_eyee.JPG|Cursed Eye Fairy King Harlequin :6 The Spirit Spear Chastiefol The_pillow_used_as_shield.png|Form Zero: Pillow King_flying_with_his_speark.png|Form 1: Spear Meliodas_and_Ban_being_saved_by_King_Guardian.png|Form 2: Guardian King_using_Fossilization_on_Ban.gif|Form 3: Petrification King_using_Sunflower_at_Jericho_and_Guilax.gif|Form 4 Sunflower King_using_Increase_to_stop_Guila's_Brilliant_Detonationi.gif|Form 5: Increase King_using_Chastiefol's_Form_Seven,_Luminosity.png|Form 6: Luminosity King_using_Chastiefol_From_Eight_Pollen_Gardenj.png|Form 8: Pollen Garden 2015031705362022csj.png| True Spirit Spear Chastiefol Vali Lucifer :7 Divine Dividing Divine_Dividing_in_the_Sky.jpg Vali_going_into_Balance_Breaker_Divine_Divding_Scale_Mail.gif -Divide-.gif Rokuro Enmadou: 8 Enchanted Gear tumblr_o58zas8cl41r60zuio5_400.gif tumblr_o58zas8cl41r60zuio4_400.gif tumblr_o58zas8cl41r60zuio3_400.gif tumblr_o5l72wMMEb1rlox2ao1_540.gif 9 Cerberus: Kei and Yukifusa A boy and his dog Jotaro Kujo :10 Star Platinum tumblr_mkntv4iA8Y1sn22cno1_500.gif tumblr_n407dflEae1sqr7kvo1_r2_500.gif tumblr_nj2l7vtTVO1s0fo0zo1_500.gif Brook :11 Sword Cane/Shikomizue tumblr_lpmigvV6jA1r0iqnoo1_540.png Brook_Alive.png Brook_One_Piece_Pirate_Warriors_Outfit.png Brook_Unlimited_World_Red_Post_Skip.png Soul_Solid_Infobox.png giphyk.gif tumblr_ndx9ciNsoc1twwodoo1_500.gif tumblr_n2475gOaWy1rq3jf6o2_400.gif tumblr_mb6h1s24qc1raio6po1_250.gif tumblr_n2475gOaWy1rq3jf6o4_400.gif tumblr_n2475gOaWy1rq3jf6o3_400.gif tumblr_n2475gOaWy1rq3jf6o1_400.gif tumblr_mb6h1s24qc1raio6po9_250.gif tumblr_mb6h1s24qc1raio6po10_250.gif Toujo Basara :12 Brynhildr tumblr_nhtps3QKx61sdhuzuo1_500.gif tumblr_ni5994IN3w1rydwbvo1_500.gif tumblr_nhtq50cFuC1sdhuzuo1_500.gif Dani Phantom:13 When this is accessed the body is coiled up in energy completely covering the flesh as muscle mass is added. Growing in height making about 8'10 standing clad in armor suited for a inspiring hero. Like the other Zodiac warriors the chosen only occupies a small portion of this form the rest filled with streams of flame filling around them. As the chosen warrior's fail safe is the true form of the young female half-ghoast whose wrath can not be over looked. Unless the host is able to conquer this host will be struck down by the The Ghost with the most of the Ghost Zodiac to be taken out of the picture tumblr_lx20s51m9k1r22a2io3_r1_250.gif tumblr_lx20s51m9k1r22a2io5_r1_250.gif tumblr_lx20s51m9k1r22a2io7_r1_250.gif Beetlejuice tumblr_myv8yq5t3X1s5c0h1o5_400.gif tumblr_mvnbxxb6Qv1rdutw3o1_400.gif Category:Warriors Category:Nephilim